Burn Up the Night Sky! Heeey, It’s a Camp!
550px|center Event Summary Camping Event is an Event Point (Pt) collecting event, which players can collect Pt by serving normal, special and event customers. Players can read limited stories, get limited event cards and furniture etc. by collecting specific amount of Pt. Important: Players need to click on event banner at bottom corner and press blue button (はい) in order to join this event. Event Customers 3 Event tickets (or 6 / 12 tickets for 2x / 4x mode) are needed in order to serve event customers. The ways to obtain event tickets are: *Serving normal and special customers *Completing special daily achievement (maximum 25 tickets per day) *Event log-in bonus (maximum 35 tickets) *Event Pt rewards To serve event customers, players have to eliminate 2 or more jewels of the same color by tapping to let wine bottles or fruits fall to the bottom within a limited period of time. The game is cleared when all wine bottles or fruits etc. falls to bottom, and the game is over either when time runs out, or if a gem or item stacks up to the top. There are two stages for easy, and three stages for normal and hard. Players can get higher / bonus scores by: #Eliminating bigger sets of jewels #Leaving no jewels on the board when cleared (perfect bonus) #Clearing all stages (all clear bonus) Event Bonus Some character cards will let players gain event score bonuses during the event if you put them in your deck. Those characters include: File:chibiAmericanLemonade.png|American Lemonade|link=American Lemonade File:chibiCaipirinha.png|Caipirinha|link=Caipirinha File:chibiEmeraldMist.png|Emerald Mist|link=Emerald Mist File:chibiBellini.png|Bellini|link=Bellini File:chibiSeventhHeaven.png|Seventh Heaven|link=Seventh Heaven File:chibiWhiteLady.png|White Lady|link=White Lady File:chibiPinkLady.png|Pink Lady|link=Pink Lady File:chibiGrasshopper.png|Grasshopper|link=Grasshopper File:chibiMoulinRouge.png|Moulin Rouge|link=Moulin Rouge File:chibiSidecar.png|Sidecar|link=Sidecar The event score bonus varies depending on the card's rarity, limit-breaking level (LB) and awaken or not: Rewards Players can get two kinds of rewards based on their accumulated Pt obtained during the event. There are Pt Rewards and Ranking Rewards, and the conditions for both are listed below. Pt Rewards Click to expand the full list of rewards. Item_Crystal.png|500 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|1,500 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|2,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Moulin_Rouge_Camp_S.jpg|2,500 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|3,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,500 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|4,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|4,500 Pt Stella *20 Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|5,000 Pt Stamina Drink (L) *1 Item_Crystal.png|7,5000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|10,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|12,500 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|15,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Moulin_Rouge_Camp_S.jpg|17,500 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|20,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|22,500 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|25,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|27,500 Pt Stella *20 Furniture_Wonder_Mushroom.jpg|30,000 Pt Furniture Wonder Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|32,500 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|35,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|37,500 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|40,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Grasshopper_Camp_S.jpg|42,500 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|45,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|50,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|55,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|60,000 Pt Stella *20 Furniture_Mountain_Mushroom.jpg|65,000 Pt Furniture Mountain Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|70,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|75,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|80,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|85,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Moulin_Rouge_Camp_S.jpg|90,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|95,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|100,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|105,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|110,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Grasshopper_Camp_S.jpg|115,000 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|120,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|125,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|130,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|135,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Moulin_Rouge_Camp_S.jpg|140,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|145,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|150,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|155,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|160,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_White_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|165,000 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|170,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|175,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|180,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|185,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Moulin_Rouge_Camp_S.jpg|190,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|195,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|200,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|205,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|210,000 Pt Stella *30 Suit_Moulin_Rouge_Early_Autumn.jpg|215,000 Pt Casual Suit (Early Autumn) Item_Crystal.png|220,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|225,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|230,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|235,000 Pt Stella *30 Card_Grasshopper_Camp_S.jpg|240,000 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|245,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|250,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|257,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|265,000 Pt Stella *30 Furniture_Wonder_Mushroom.jpg|272,500 Pt Furniture Wonder Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|280,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|287,500 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|295,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|302,500 Pt Stella *30 Card_White_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|310,000 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|317,500 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|325,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|332,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|340,000 Pt Stella *30 Furniture_Mountain_Mushroom.jpg|347,500 Pt Furniture Mountain Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|355,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|362,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|370,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|377,500 Pt Stella *30 Furniture_Wonder_Mushroom.jpg|385,000 Pt Furniture Wonder Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|392,500 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|400,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|407,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|415,000 Pt Stella *30 Card_Grasshopper_Camp_S.jpg|422,500 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|430,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|437,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|445,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|452,5000 Pt Stella *30 Furniture_Mountain_Mushroom.jpg|460,000 Pt Furniture Mountain Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|467,500 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|475,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|482,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|490,000 Pt Stella *30 Card_White_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|497,500 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|507,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|517,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|527,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|537,500 Pt Stella *40 Furniture_Wonder_Mushroom.jpg|547,500 Pt Furniture Wonder Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|557,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|567,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|577,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|587,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|597,500 Pt Stamina Drink (L) *2 Item_Crystal.png|607,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|617,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|627,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|637,500 Pt Stella *40 Card_Grasshopper_Camp_S.jpg|647,500 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|657,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|667,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|677,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|687,500 Pt Stella *40 Furniture_Wonder_Mushroom.jpg|697,500 Pt Furniture Wonder Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|707,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|717,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|727,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|737,500 Pt Stella *40 Card_White_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|747,500 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|757,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|767,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|777,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|787,500 Pt Stella *40 Furniture_Mountain_Mushroom.jpg|797,500 Pt Furniture Mountain Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|807,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|817,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|827,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|837,500 Pt Stella *40 Furniture_Wonder_Mushroom.jpg|847,500 Pt Furniture Wonder Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|857,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|867,500 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|877,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|887,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|897,500 Pt Stamina Drink (L) *2 Item_Crystal.png|907,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|917,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|927,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|937,500 Pt Stella *40 Furniture_Mountain_Mushroom.jpg|947,500 Pt Furniture Mountain Mushroom *1 Item_Crystal.png|957,500 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|967,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|977,500 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|987,500 Pt Stella *40 Card_White_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|997,500 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,022,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,047,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,072,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,097,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,122,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,147,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,172,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,197,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,122,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,247,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,272,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,297,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,322,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,347,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,372,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,397,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,422,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,447,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,472,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,497,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,522,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,547,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,572,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,597,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,622,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,647,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,672,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,697,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,722,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,747,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,772,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,797,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,822,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,847,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,872,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,897,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,922,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|1,947,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,972,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|1,997,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|2,022,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|2,072,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|2,122,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|2,172,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|2,222,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|2,272,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|2,322,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|2,372,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|2,422,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|2,472,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|2,522,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|2,572,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|2,622,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|2,672,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|2,722,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|2,772,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|2,822,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|2,872,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|2,922,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|2,972,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,022,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|3,072,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|3,122,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,172,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|3,222,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|3,272,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,322,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|3,372,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|3,422,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,472,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|3,522,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|3,572,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,622,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|3,672,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|3,722,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,772,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|3,822,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|3,872,500 Pt Stella *40 Item_Ticket_Camp.png|3,922,500 Pt Event Ticket *5 Item_Gold.png|3,972,500 Pt Gold *30,000 Ranking Rewards Click to expand the full list of rewards. Card_Seventh_Heaven_Camp_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Pink_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Sidecar_Camp_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Fire_Gold.jpg|Furniture - Fire Trophy (Gold) Item_Stella.png|Stella *600 Suit_Sidecar_Early_Autumn.jpg|Casual Suit (Early Autumn) Card_Seventh_Heaven_Camp_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Pink_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Sidecar_Camp_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Fire_Silver.jpg|Furniture - Fire Trophy (Silver) Item_Stella.png|Stella *400 Suit_Sidecar_Early_Autumn.jpg|Casual Suit (Early Autumn) Card_Seventh_Heaven_Camp_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Card_Pink_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Sidecar_Camp_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Fire_Bronze.jpg|Furniture - Fire Trophy (Bronze) Item_Stella.png|Stella *300 Suit_Sidecar_Early_Autumn.jpg|Casual Suit (Early Autumn) Card_Pink_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Sidecar_Camp_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Item_Stella.png|Stella *250 Suit_Sidecar_Early_Autumn.jpg|Casual Suit (Early Autumn) Card_Pink_Lady_Camp_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Card_Sidecar_Camp_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Item_Stella.png|Stella *200 Suit_Sidecar_Early_Autumn.jpg|Casual Suit (Early Autumn) Card_Sidecar_Camp_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Item_Stella.png|Stella *150 Card_Sidecar_Camp_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Item_Stella.png|Stella *100 Border Score Below is the known border score during this event (in JST): Category:Events